The Cherry Blossom
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: {AU} Sakura Haruno is a sick child, and is always in and out of the hospital, being there, she has a permanent room for her emergencies. No one knows what's wrong with her. During school, people would roll their eyes as she couldn't do Gym because of her health. But, when the Akatsuki (good guys), would become her friends and soon one of them would fall in love her. R&R What if -
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It was the day the cherry blossoms were blooming, Tsunade Haruno was pregnant, and ready to give birth - as she working. No one dared tell her to take a break. Tsunade works at the local hospital, and was Chief of the hospital, more importantly Chief of Surgery. They had the best Trauma Center around. Tsunade was proud of her workers and her hospital, the one thing she wasn't proud of was the fact that her husband wasn't around at a very important matter. She had her brother, Minato, who was a very good Trauma Surgeon on staff today in case she went into labor. Once she hit six months, Tsunade stopped doing surgeries and would be out for a few weeks to take care of her new born.

"Dr. Haruno, how are you feeling today?" Minato asked as he walked into her office.

"Horrible! I just want Sakura born already. I know a lot of mothers say this, but it's true! I just want to see her, and then head back to work after a few weeks." Tsunade said as she looked up from her paperwork. "Shizune said that there was a possibility that Sakura was going to have to stay in the hospital for a while since she's under-developed." Tsunade took a deep breath as sshe looked at her brother.

"Everything will be alright, you know that she will be taken care of here. We have the best doctors."

"I know, but come on, I'm more worried that everyone is going to try and be gentle, because she's the Chief's baby. I don't care what it takes, I want everyone to work their best - do their best."

The two went their separate ways after they exchange a bit more. Tsunade was worried about her child, she wanted to make sure that everything was going to be going well. There was just something that could happen. Sakura being underdeveloped could lead to a lot of medical problems in the end. There was just something that Tsunade needed to know - what were the medical problems that she could have?

* * *

 _A look into the future_

Sakura was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her pink hair. She took a deep breath as she looked out the window. She knew that today was the day she was going to be missing more school. Sakura pulled her pink hair into a ponytail and grabbed her hospital bag - the bag that basically had coloring books, reading books and her laptop. She also grabbed her overnight bag - which really isn't an overnight bag. Sakura was only nine and she was missing a lot of school and she couldn't believe that this was going to be happening again. She's been going so much, that her parents are probably just going to pull her out of school since no one wants to be friends with her.

* * *

 _Back to Tsunade in the Hospital_

"Ow!" She said as she felt Sakura kick. "Sakura...stop..Come on you aren't meant to be born yet." She said to herself as she was in her office.

The kicking hasn't stopped though. Tsunade got up from her desk and walked out to the room and went to the nurses station. She looked at the nurses and put a hand down.

"I need...a room now." She said as she looked at the nurses.

"IT'S TIME?!" The three of them said.

"Yeah, please now..." Tsunade stated as she looked at them, rushing to get her a chair for to sit in. "Call my husband!"

"Yes Doctor!"

The staff started running around, getting in touch with her husband, the one and only Jiraiya. One of the nurses got in contact with him, and she told him that Sakura was being delivered today, she was a bit early, but everyone on staff was ready, knowing that Sakura was under-developed, they were ready. Jiraiya using a transportation jutsu arrived in less than a minute. Tsunade was being rushed into the delivery room, Jiraiya grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. Just then Minato and his wife, Kushina, arrived, they dropped Naruto - their own two month old son in the hospital's nursery/day-care center. They were family, and Tsunade would need all the support, and Kushina was the head of the pediatric care center. The doctor was going to be the delivery doctor, came in and looked at everyone. Kushina was at the station where she would asset what would need to be done with the baby, Minato was standing on the other side of the bed holding his younger sister's hand and of course the famous Ninja and Author, Jiraiya was holding his wife's hand.

After two hours of being in labor, Tsunade was able to push, and soon her daughter, Sakura was born. A nurse walked Sakura over to where Kushina was. Soon enough Kushina started checking out Sakura to make sure that everything was okay, before she had Sakura moved up to the NICU. Tsunade watched her daughter being strolled away to the NICU where the nurses and doctors can do their job better. Tsunade looked at her husband and brother.

"You did it," Jiraiya said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'll check on her later." Tsuande said as the strolled her into a vacant room.

"You know, you should worry about getting some sleep. I'll update you on anything." Minato said kissing his sister's cheek. He walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

"Remember when we first found out that you were pregnant?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at her and smiled.

* * *

 _Seven months ago_

Today, Tsuande was going to take a test to see if she was pregnant. She knew that her and Jiraiya were wanting to have a baby. Her sister-in-law, Kushina was also pregnant, so she wanted to see if she was going to be pregnant too. It was always a dream to have children around the same age, they were going to be the best of friends, cousins, and like siblings with each other. Tsuande picked up the pregnancy test and took a deep breath and she flipped over the test -

 **POSITIVE**

"Oh my..." Tsuande said.

Of course she would have to wait for Jiraiya to get home, they weren't even married yet, they were still engaged. They were planning on a wedding for the spring time, but now it either had to be pushed back, or it has to happen earlier. She paced around the living room of their apartment. She could call Kushina over - knowing that Jiraiya probably wouldn't like the fact that he was the second person to know, but she had to tell someone, or just like a second person to talk this through. What was she going to do? She just go the job of Chief of Surgery and now she was pregnant!

Tsunade for an hour was just wondered what she was going to do - she knew that she wanted to tell Kushina, but she knew that Jiraiya would want to be the first one to know. A baby. Boy or Girl? Tsunade prayed for a girl because knew that Kushina's child - well little boy would watch over the new baby that was going to part of the family. She was going to be a mother.

Now it was time - Time for him.

"I'm home!" Jiraiya said walking through the door.

"Welcome home," Tsunade said as she walked over to him.

"How was your day?"

"Well, it was good. So there is some news I want to tell you."

"What's this news?"

"We're...going to be parents."

"Wait...What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Tsunade, really?"

"Yeah, I don't know how far along I am, but maybe tomorrow we can go to the OB-GYN and see how far along I am."

"Well, you are in luck. I don't have to go in to work tomorrow, so we can go."

"I can't believe this. We're going to be parents, and we're not even married yet!"

"Our wedding is soon, you know that."

"By then, who knows how far along I am! I could be fat!"

"You aren't going to be fat, you are certainly going to look big -"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT!"

"Calm down, Honey."

Tsuande took a deep breath and looked at him. She rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that he was saying. She knew that they had to get married before the baby was born. That was one thing both their parents taught them, not to have kids before they were married. So, of course, everyone will know that she was pregnant before they were married. Jiraiya walked over to her, hugging her.

"You know, you are the only girl for me, my love." He whispered in his ear.

"I bet you said that to all your girlfriends, as you were traveling." She shook her head.

"Come on now, you know I don't really think of those girls, as girlfriends. They were just...flings. You know, one timers."

"You are so gross!"

"Yeah, but you still love me."

"I guess you can say that."

"Tsunade, oh how you wound me at this time."

"I'll do more than just wound you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely, I'll kick you out of the apartment."

"But, my adorable Juliet! Where shall I go?"

"That isn't my problem."

"Give me one more chance."

"I guess. I mean you are the father of my baby."

"And what fine child that he or she shall turn out."

* * *

 _Four months ago_

Tsunade was sitting in her office, she was only five months along. This was something that she couldn't believe. She was a newly wed. Tsuande was now looking at her ultrasound of her baby girl. There was something there, she - the baby was small for someone who was five months along. Though everyone knew she was five months along. Why was she so small? There HAD to be something wrong with her baby. Her baby - Sakura. That's the name they were going with. She looked up when the office door opened. There stood her Husband. Now that was still funny to think about. She was married. She was with the best man ever. They were also having a baby. Jiraiya was looking at a new home for them, and of course they were going to get something close to the hospital, but also close to her brother and his wife, Kushina who was going to be due soon as well. Kushina was doing well, as she was seven months along with a baby boy on the way.

Of course, Kushina and Minato had picked the name Naruto for his name. Tsunade prayed that the two children...No. The two cousins would get along, they were after all family. Family should stay together no matter what comes their way. Just then Kushina knocked on Tsunade's office door. Of course, Jiraiya was still in the office, so he opened the door.

"Hey Kushina," Jiraiya said smiling at the woman. "So how much longer until I get to see my nephew?"

"In another two months, He's just such a kicker, and it's really annoying." Kushina sighed as she looked at her brother-in-law. She then turned to Tsuande. "I heard the news,"

Tsuande looked up and frowned a bit. "I just want her to be healthy, I don't mind that she's so tiny I just need her healthy that's all."

* * *

 _Now_

Tsunade saw everyone rushing to make sure that Sakura was okay. "Is...Is she okay?" Tsunade asked. She wanted to get up and walk over to the - No - HER baby.

"Tsunade, she'll be okay," Jiraiya said as he looked at his wife and looked over to where their baby.

As the nurses, and the doctor looked over Sakura, they knew that there was going to be problems in the future. One of the nurses walked over with Sakura in wrapped in a purple blanket, since her hair was going to pink.

"Here you go, you can hold for a little bit." The nurse said, staying close by to make sure that nothing happens.

"Thank you." Tsuande as she took her daughter. "Hello my blossom." She whispered to her baby girl. "I'm your mommy, and I will always protect you."


	2. Chapter 1

_Four Years Later_

"Come on Sakura, we're going to be late for your cousins birthday," Tsunade said as she tried to wake up her four-year-old daughter. She sighed as Sakura really didn't talk yet and was more attached to her parents.

"..." Sakura looked at her mother as she didn't know what to wear.

"How about we put this nice blue dress on." Tsunade smiled holding up the blue dress.

Sakura nodded her head as she looked at her mother. Tsunade placed the dress on and picked up her four-year-old daughter, though she looked more like she was two. Which was a bit sad, she would always be the smallest child out of everyone. Sakura looked at her mother as she carried her out. Naruto and Sakura were only two months apart. Sakura was placed in the car seat.

"She has to be able to make some friends this time," Tsunade said as she looked at her husband.

"I know, but we can't rush her. She really doesn't speak." Jiraiya looked at his wife as he got into the driver side. "Just be thankful that she hasn't gone into the ho-"

"Don't finish that! You know very well that you will jinx it if you finish it!"

"Fine! But Tsunade, you have to watch out, I mean you can't always protect her. She has to grow up and be independent."

Sakura was just sitting in the back seat wondering what kind of party was going to be happening - sure Naruto was her first cousin, but he was much more - what would that word be? Outthere? Loud? There were many words to describe Naruto. She was happy to have him as a cousin, he was very protective even being about two months apart. Sakura looked at her parents - wondering what they were really talking about. She, of course, couldn't really speak but knew enough words that if she wanted to say something she could. Tsunade turned around to look at the beautiful pink haired daughter and smiled.

"We'll be there soon alright," Tsunade stated as looked at her.

Sakura understood what her mom meant - and just nodded her head. Sakura blinked as she looked out the window as they drove past houses, past some kind of buildings. Just then the car stopped and pulled into a driveway. The car was turned off, and Jiraiya opened his car door and came over to get Sakura.

"My little Princess!" Jiraiya smiled as he kissed Sakura on the cheek.

Sakura just smiled at her dad. She looked at him as he placed her on the ground. Sakura started to walk to the door, of course, Kushina opened the door and looked at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura." She said as she looked at the little girl.

Sakura looked up and Kushina and just walked in. Her parents soon followed behind her.

"Hey Kushina, where's Minato and the others?" Jiraiya asked as he walked in.

"In the backyard," Kushina said.

Tsunade went over and picked up Sakura, holding her. "Jiraiya, why don't you take Sakura and have her play with the other children."

"Alright." Jiraiya walked over and took Sakura from Tsunade's arms and walked outside.

"Kura!" Naruto said as he walked over to her.

Jiraiya set Sakura down so she could go play. He knew that Naruto would protect her. Though Sakura rather be with her parents. Naruto gently grabbed her hand and walked her over to his friends, introducing her to them. As she never really met them before. They were all just sitting in a circle sitting here and talking. Wondering what school was going to be like when they were all going to be five. Of course, Sakura rather have stayed with her father. She didn't really say anything.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Ino asked looking at Sakura.

"Don't know," Naruto answered. "Come on Sakura, you can talk"

Sakura shook her head as she got up from the circle and walked over to her dad.

"What's the matter?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at Sakura.

"You know, she's four. Do you really wonder why she hasn't said anything?" A parent said.

"We really don't have any idea, Tsume," Jiraiya said as he picked up Sakura and placed her on his lap. "When she was younger, she would do all the baby talk, but I guess being sick so often just made her not want to talk."

"Well, She'll get there." Another parent said smiling at Sakura.

Of course, some of the parents thought it was still strange that she really hasn't spoken, but then again any child who was as sick as Sakura, would ever really be able to live a normal life. Jiraiya set Sakura down on the ground.

"Why don't you go play with the other kids, Sakura." Jiraiya smiled. "I'll be right here watching you."

Alright, so Sakura walked over towards the other kids but stopped as she watched them play. She wondered if she would be able to be like that? Would she forever be silent? Would she forever be alone? Would she ever get the chance to live a life where she wasn't always so sick?

* * *

 _Four weeks later_

Sakura was sitting in her room, reading a book. She looked at it and took a deep breath. She wanted to speak, she knew she could. Just why hasn't she. Sakura got up from her spot in her room, with her book in hand and walked to the living room where her parents were. She got on the couch and looked at her mother and father.

"Hello, Princess," Jiraiya said as he placed the newspaper down.

"H-H..." Sakura started to say.

Of course, whatever her parents were doing stopped and stared at her.

"Hi." Sakura squeaked out.

"You...you said something!" Tsunade said as she looked at her daughter.

"Hi!" Sakura said a bit louder.

"I knew she had it in her to be able to say something." Jiraiya smiled.

This was a day to kind of celebrate. It was hard enough that Sakura didn't really speak, but for her to actually say a word, out of many more that she could say. This was going to be a really great day for her.

* * *

 _First Day of School - Age: 5_

"Alright Sakura, you are going to be in the same class with your cousin and his friends. You already know them, so you should be alright. I know you can do this. You have nothing to be worried about." Tsunade as she was dropping off her daughter.

"Y-yes M-mommy." Sakura said as she looked at the school.

It was only kindergarten, but it was her first day of school. Everyone else was in pre-k together. Sakura didn't go to pre-k. She took a deep breath, as her mom got out of the car and opened the door to take Sakura out of the car seat. The two of them walked to the classroom where Sakura would be at for the next year.

"If you don't feel well, tell the teacher, alright?" She reminded Sakura.

"mm." Sakura nodded her head as she looked at her mother.


	3. Chapter 2

_**((A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter! And Head's up, I'll use names that are either from the original, Games only, and from the Shippuden Era of Naruto, just to fill in some gaps on characters - and to add different ones that probably haven't been used before (But I HAVE NOT read every single Naruto Fanfic, so I'm not stating that has a fact). Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **((Another Note to point out: Tobi and Obito are two separate people, just to have more characters involved and because this is my work - don't like the idea, than...don't read? Sorry if that harsh, but I know where I'm going with my own work.**_

* * *

 _ **((Another Note: Adding characters from different villages when they get to the JR. High and High school level. Though most of them will be at the high school level.**_

* * *

 _ **((A/N - last one I swear. Since Naruto is Japanese based, I'm using their school system.**_

 _ **Elementary School - K-6  
JR. High School - 7-9  
High School - 10-12 **_

_**There probably isn't K in the elementary schools - buuuuttt again, my fanfic, so in mine there is.**_

* * *

Sakura made her way to the classroom, holding on to her mother's hand. This was scary to her. She didn't know what could happen, though she knew that she had to take a deep breath and keep her head high as anything could happen. Soon enough the two of them had arrived at the classroom. There were other students still filling into the classroom. The teacher was standing outside - saying good morning to all the students.

"Hello, Iruka." Tsunade said.

"Hey Tsunade, this must be the new student, Sakura." The teacher - Iruka looked at Sakura.

"Yes, she'll be a bit shy at first, but I promise you that she will be a well behaved student."

"I trust you on that. Plus she'll be comfortable here, Naruto and his friends are also in this class."

"See Sakura, your cousin Naruto is in the class," Tsunade said as she looked down at her daughter.

"Naruto..." Sakura said as she let go of her mothers hand and walked on over into the classroom to see all of the Naruto's friends who were at his birthday party. "Naruto." Sakura smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hey Sakura, are you in this class too?" Naruto asked as he smiled brightly.

"Yep." Sakura nodded her head.

"Well, come on, you can sit next to me!"

"If you want her not to pay attention, come sit by us girls!" Ino chimed in.

"You girls will be talking to her!" Naruto whined.

"She's your cousin, you can't be hogging her!" Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, where do you want to sit?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura looked between her cousin and the girls - which one would she choose? In all honesty? They were all friends, she would be with her cousin soon enough.

"I'll sit with the girls." Sakura said as she walked over to sit next to Ino

Soon enough Iruka walked into the classroom, "Good morning everyone."

Class was interesting for Sakura, as she was learning about new things. Her head might have hurt a little bit, but it was only because there was just so much new information that she didn't know. Soon enough it was time for lunch, and everyone went outside. The weather was nice and Sakura followed her new friends. She felt a bit lost at this school.

Of course the schoolyard was filled with the other students - as today was the first day of school, and of course, the teachers decided to give everyone the same break time for this school year so that they - the teachers could meet up and go over everything.

A group of 5th graders walked over to where Sakura and the group was.

"Sasuke." One of them spoke - who had similar looks to Sasuke.

"Itachi, Hi! Meet Sakura! This is her first year here!" Sasuke said as he pointed to Sakura.

The group of older kids looked at Sakura, her face was flushed slightly pink, due to the embarrassment. Naruto looked at his cousin, wondering if she was feeling okay. Kushina had told Naruto to watch over his younger cousin. At the time Naruto didn't understand why he had to - only that his mother had asked him.

"Sakura, are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." She nodded, "Just...a bit...hot." She responded.

Naruto frowned as he didn't like the sound of it. Should he go get a teacher? Would it just pass over? Sakura got up and moved over to a tree to sit in the shade, as she felt a bit cooler, but inside - she could feel herself burn. What was going on? She didn't like this at all. She watched as all the others were talking. She only knew one of the older boys names - Itachi, but soon enough a boy with orange spikey hair walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"Sakura, right?" He asked, when she nodded, he responded with "I'm Pein." He smiled.

Sakura giggled at his name, to her it sounded like pain, "You have a funny name."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He looked at her. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I don't want to worry Naruto..."

"Well, you can tell me, it will be our secret."

Even just meeting this new kid, Sakura felt a bit safer. She didn't understand why - she just did. She looked at him and smiled at him. The truth was - she still felt like she was on fire.

"It's just that, I feel like I'm on fire...from the inside."

"Should I get you to the nurse?"

"They would just take me to the hospital, mom's orders." She sighed.

"And who is your mom?" He asked as he wanted to get to know her better.

"Tsunade and her dad is Jiraiya. She's my cousin." Naruto said as he walked over to his younger cousin.

"I wouldn't have guessed." Someone said as they looked between Naruto and Sakura.

"Yeah, it's true. We saw her and her parents at Naruto's fifth birthday party." Kiba chimed.

"Sakura, you don't look too well." Ino pointed out.

"I'm fine. I just need to go inside, where it's cool." Sakura said as she started to get up.

"How about I take you," Pein suggested.

"I-" She didn't know what to say, as she was just a bit tired as today was very. There was still more than half of the school day to go. Could she make it through the day without passing out? Without burning up?

"Sure Pein. You can take her inside." Naruto said - trusting the older boy.

Pein walked with Sakura inside, hoping that the air condition from the building will cool her down a bit. Everyone was worried about her - there was only so much that they could do to help her in any way. Once they were inside, she was felt a bit better. The cool air was helping her, but not enough. Pein looked at her as the redness in her face has gone down, but not by much. It was at this point that Pein found out what he wanted to do when he got older.

He wanted to become a doctor to help people like Sakura.

"Let's get you to the nurse to cool you down some more. She might have ice," Pein suggested as he guided her towards the nurses office.

"O-Okay." She nodded as she followed him closely.

There, of course, were other students in the building. Sakura felt a bit scared, as there were other students watching her walk with Pein. Sakura grabbed onto Pein's shirt, as she didn't want to get lost within the small crowd.

"Pein!" One of the girls called out to him.

"Hey Akari," Pein nodded to the red hair girl.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friend in the lunch room." She smiled at him.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to take this one to the nurse." Pein put a hand on Sakura's head. "Maybe another time."

"Oh come on Pein." Akari frowned as she didn't want him to go. "Leave the little child at the nurse and then come find me." She walked towards the Cafeteria.

Sakura gripped tighter, as the burning sensation was getting a bit worse, but she looked at him.

"Pein..." She said as she looked at him.

"Come on Little Blossom." He smiled as she guided her towards the Nurses office. "You'll like the school nurse, she works her wonders on anything. Trained under your mother during her schooling."

 _"So that would mean they would have the same technique in the healing process."_ Sakura thought.

The two of them arrived at the nurses office and Pein opened the door. He looked around and saw that there was no one in the office. He frowned a bit, but he knew where everything was - as he has been in here before. Pein sets Sakura on the bed, as he went to the freezer and grabbed some ice packs.

"Lay on your back," Pein suggested. When Sakura rolled on her stomach, she felt the ice on her back, that was cooling her down. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." She looked at him. She watched him as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "How do you know where everything is?"

"I've been here, a lot."

"Are you sick too?"

"No, I just -" He stopped - he wondered if he should mention to her that he has been fights. Though that shouldn't be something he should say - "I was a klutz back when I started school." He lied.

Sakura slowly started to drift her eyes close as the coldness from the icepacks were making her tired. As she was about to sleep, someone walked in.

"Pein! What are you doing?" The voice asked

"Nurse Emi! I brought her - " Pointing to Sakura, "Here so she could cool down."

"Ah, that must be Sakura Haruno, right?"

"Yea-Yeah. I hope you don't mind."

"Well, I mean, with your history, you walk in here most of the time and start patching yourself. You seem like you want to become a doctor."

Pein looked at Sakura, and then back at Emi. "I do, actually."

Emi walked over to Sakura and looked at her, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better thanks to Pein." Sakura said as she looked at her.

"Do you think you can go back to your class once break is over?"

"Y-yeah, but...I don't remember where it is."

"I'm sure Pein here will help you back," Emi looked at Pein, "I'll write you a note to your teacher, and you should be okay."

"Thank you." Pein looked at Sakura as he gathered the Ice off of her back, and helped her sit up. "Are you sure you are okay to go back?"

Sure he just met her, but he felt a connection with her. It was strange, but he wondered if she felt the connection too.

"Y-Yeah." Sakura smiled, as she got off the bed.

Emi started to write Pein a note -just in case he was going to be late back to his class. "You two be safe heading back okay." Emi said as she opened the door.

Sakura grabbed onto Pein's shirt, as he walked her back to Iruka's classroom, where her classmates were already filing in. Sakura looked at Pein as they walked. Iruka looked at the two of them.

"Ah, Sakura there are you." Iruka said as he looked at her, "Naruto told me you weren't feeling well. You could've stayed in the Nurses office until you were all better."

"I am." Sakura smiled.

"I asked her the same question," Pein chimed in.

"I was told you took her, thank you for that." Iruka nodded.

Naruto peeked his head out from the classroom. "Sakura!" Naruto said as he held out his hand.

Sakura reached out for his hand and she looked at Pein, letting go of his shirt, "Bye-Bye Pein!" She said as she grabbed Naruto's hand. She walked into the classroom, and sat next to Naruto for the second half of the class.

"Bye.." Pein said as he watched her leave.

"You did a good thing, Pein, but you should head to your class." Iruka looked at him. "Did Nurse Emi give you a pass?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure she made it to class alright." Pein nodded.

"Well you better head to class before your substitute Kanoto leaves you outside the class for the remainder of the day."

Pein sweat drops as he rushed off to the 4th grade class section. The normal teacher for Pein's class is Kagura. She was out on vacation - and she wouldn't be back until the end of the week, and it was sad because she was a great teacher, and everyone did well in her class. Pein made it to class with a minute to spare. Pein sighed as he took his seat.

"Yo, how is that pink hair girl doing?" Kisame asked.

"She's fine. Able to cool her down no problem." Pein said.

"Kisame, her name is Sakura." Sasori said as he rolled his eyes.

"Is it?" Kisame asked. "Well, I didn't hear it."

"You don't hear anything that doesn't pertain to you." Deidara chimed in.

* * *

School ended for everyone and Sakura packed her bag with the workbooks for her class. Each subject that Iruka taught had it's own workbook. Of course the workbooks weren't that big, since they were only for a month. Sakura got up from her seat and headed towards the door, with Naruto. Once they were outside, Sakura didn't see either of her parents. She frowned, though when Kushina walked over to Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, your mom told me that I should take you home with us, as she had to go into an emergency surgery," Kushina said as she held her hand for Sakura.

"O-okay.." Sakura nodded as she took her aunt's hand.

The three of them headed to the van that Kushina drove, and placed Naruto in the van first and then Sakura. Kushina closed the door and headed towards her house.

"So how was your first day of Kindergartner?" Kushina asked Sakura. Knowing that it was her first day at a school.

"It was good Aunt Kushina." Sakura smiled.

"Well, how about later you tell me all about it when your parents come over." Kushina smiled at Sakura. "What around you, Naruto?' Kushina turned down the street that led to their house,

"It was good! Had everyone in my class again!" Naruto said.

"And now you have Sakura." Kushina pointed out.

"And I'm happy to have her in my class!" Naruto smiled at his cousin. "I'll help you with anything you need! So will everyone else."

Sakura smiled as she looked at him, "Thanks" She looked out the window as she didn't know what else to say - she was thinking about how nice Pein was even though they just met each other. Was is strange for him to act like that?

Kushina pulled into the drive way, and turned off the car. She got out and let Naruto and Sakura out of the car so the two of them could get to work on their on workbooks.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

Sakura didn't show up at school that day. She was placed into the hospital due to her high temperature - due to her weak immune system. Though on some days her immune system would be in a perfect shape, no one knows what would cause her immune system to switch the way it does. It worried Tsunade wondering how long she would live for. Tsunade had to call Iruka to tell him the news so that in case any of her classmates wanted to come see her.

After School, Itachi saw Sasuke and the rest of the class walking. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke where are you and your classmates going?" Itachi asked.

"To go see Sakura!" Sasuke said

"What are you talking about?" Deidara asked, as he looked into the crowd - and didn't notice the bubble gum hair girl. "Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital..." Naruto said.

Pein of course, could feel himself become heavy with these feelings. Though he had to remember that she was five and he was ten - and that he should only be friends with her.

"You should all take turns seeing her." Kushina said as she walked over.

Every friday, Kushina would take all the kids over to her house. She enjoyed having them over, and Fridays were get togethers with adults. And they met at the Uzumaki household because of the large backyard and the play area - which was the basement that the kids use for sleepovers.

"Mom.." Naruto said. "We're just worried..."

"I can tell, but right now, she can't have visitors." Kushina pointed out. She looked over the older boy group, "Would you all like to come over as well?" She asked them.

"Sure" Itachi nodded.

"Would love too, Mrs. Uzumaki." Pein said as they started their journey towards the Uzumaki household.

Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu, Konan headed off towards the Uzumaki household as well. That group was going on and on about the idea of how they will be going off to JR. High soon, and it was going to get harder from there as they were going to need to move from class to class instead of staying put.

"I wonder what kind of teachers there will be..." Zetsu commented.

"Probably really strict ones, I heard that Kanto works up at the high school, theres a chance that we'll get him as a teacher -" Sasori started to say.

"UGH! You had to bring that teacher up..." Konan whined. "Kanto was the worst teacher ever. Thankfully there was still a long way before high school, and maybe they wouldn't have to face Kanto. "You know, I really am excited about meeting new people."

"Yeah, Konan wants to meet more girls.." Hidan pointed out.

"Do you blame me? I'm surrounded by boys." Konan pointed out,

"Why don't you make girlfriends in the other classes?" Kakuzu questioned.

"No one wants to be friend me for me, they only want to be friends with me to get close to you guys." Konan sighed.

The group of Kindergarteners and fifth graders were hanging out in the basement and enjoying the relaxation of not having homework.

"You guys still have one more year at the school right?" Choji asked as he looked at them.

"Yeah, and then once that school year is over, we'll be heading to the Jr high for 7th grade." Kisame said.

The kids talked until they would hear news about seeing Sakura while she was at the hospital.

Back at the hospital, the nurses were trying to help Sakura keep something in her stomach - knowing that her mother wouldn't let her have anyone visit if she couldn't keep anything down, and Sakura wanted to see her friends. This was difficult for her since she only started school three weeks ago and she was already missing. This was to the point where Sakura probably thought she would start living in the hospital now. Her life was now going to be turned upside down.

One of the doctors - Rin Nohara, came in and looked at Sakura. "Ah, Sakura - how are you feeling today?" Rin asked as she picked up Sakura's chart to look at the data that the nurses have collected.

"I feel fine. Though I wish the nurses would give me something more yummy to eat." Sakura answered.

"Well, how about this," Rin thought for a second. "You eat your lunch, and I'll talk to your mom about allowing you to have something sweet."

"I suppose. But can I eat something else from the lunch menu?"

"You have to eat what we were given to give you."


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

UPDATEl

Hey everyone,

Life has been busy and I've been thinking about where to go with this story! I know it's been a while since I updated it, but right now, I've run into a writers' block wall with this story! It will take a bit longer than expected to come up with something new! So please wait a little bit longer. I'm hoping to have it updated by the end of October.

XOXO

Sakura


	5. Chapter 3

_**(A/N: This is just a short chapter. Next one will be longer as it will deal with them in JR high. (where the stuff gets better, I swear.) So I'm grateful you all have been patient with me. Hope this chapter is good. Though the next one will be better...when I get more creativeness for it!)**_

* * *

It was now summer!

Sakura was not happy. She had to do all the missed work from school. Lucky it was only a month of summer that she had to give up. She was some what happy. Though at the same time, she missed an X days and she wouldn't be able to go on to the next grade if she didn't make up the work. She would have a tutor for the first two weeks of the month and then the next two would be the testing. Her tutor - Itachi. She was a bit happy that it was going to a bit of fun - or so she thought.

"Alright, do you think you can do the next problems?" Itachi asked.

"I'll try." Sakura said as she was nervous.

"You can do it." Itachi said.

He was right. She can do it. She went through the problem carefully and didn't want anything else distracting her. She can do anything if she put her mind to it. She wouldn't let her sickness get the way of that. Sakura gave Itachi her worksheet. Itachi took it and shook his head.

"Sakura, I get that math is not your best subject, but you have to get it...our first test is math." Itachi frowned at her.

"I'm trying, but it's hard." Sakura frowned.

"Let's try it once more."

So for the next hour Sakura and Itachi tried going through the math once more. Since the math was the one subject she needed the most help on. She was able to do everything else. Sakura was worried that she was going to be held back - she didn't want that. She wanted to be able to graduate with her Cousin and her new found friends. She just had to.

* * *

The time for her to take the test - she knew that her and Itachi had a study session yesterday and now she was ready to take it. Sakura was nervous as she didn't know how to go about which test to take first. The teacher - Kakashi was there, he handed her the Math one, which she wished he didn't. She wanted to save that for last, but she as also was a bit happy to get it out the way.

"You can start." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and started to read.

Sakura took her time - as Itachi said to. She had all week to make up her test. She knew that she could do it. She was smart - and the math on the test - was similar to the ones she was doing with Itachi. This was going to be a breeze.

* * *

After the week-long of testing. Sakura was happy to enjoy her summer with the rest of her friends. She knew that she was happy to get it over with. She spent her summer with Naruto and his friends. So far, she was happy and heathy. There was nothing that was going to stop her! Soon enough the next years of Elementary school flew by and they were getting ready to enter JR High! Sakura was at school more the past few years over her first time in the school. Tsunade thought maybe it was because of her being in a new environment that made her sick - they still don't know what's wrong with her.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: yeah...It's a bit...crappy. I know! But I wanted to get this chapter out of the way and the next one will be so much better! Sorry again for the wait! Watch out for the next update.)**_


End file.
